Talk:The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)/@comment-27754250-20160409134854/@comment-25384515-20160411153031
@Foxyfox7 Sure, use whatever suits you. @Vivian James Alright, let's see if I can recreate something. I must say that I am happily surprised. About the first three leaked episodes at least. It was better than I expected. Though I'm not super excited. I dislike the general style of it. Everyone act so weird. Everything is over exaggerated. All emotions are overloaded. They make too much of the smallest of things. Everything seems so random. All of a sudden there is a place called Puppy Island. Will that place ever appear on the show again? It's not my kind of humor. How they sometimes repeat the same jokes is nothing I'm a fan of. The show has yet to make me laugh. That would be a feat though I suppose. The bull was kinda fun. The Stayover is probably the funnies episode so far. But it makes little sense still. The PPG could easily move a bus. The expressions are the same as I've seen in Adventure Time. Adventure Time seems to be a very popular cartoon. Though I'm yet to see an episode I like of it. How come Robin is a complete dork all of a sudden? Couldn't they have used any other character for that? It seems they have plenty, but instead they must ruin her good reputation. Yea, I know it's new series, but the way they treated Robin was disrespectful towards the original. In the episode Horn Sweet Horn Bubbles displayed selfishness. I would never expect this quality from her. The whole series are of youtube quality. It's like they could have aired the entire series on youtube. It's like manufactured joy. A bunch of high class spam. And I can really appreciate the art of spam a lot. A lot that is if it's well done. I can't say this is true for the new PPG. The new opening theme is very catchy and I find myself singing along quite often. The lyrics may not be the most clever but they are good enough and the tune is great. The music video is also neat. I like that the PPG are not almighty and have a number of natural enemies. And others, the Derbytantes at least, are capable of assisting them in fights. In the original series I had a problem with the girls being seemingly undefeatable. I like when they can be defeated and I favour the concept of others being capable, to a certain extent, to assist them. I read an article saying that the new series would focus more on character development (in case you were interested http://www.latimes.com/entertainment/herocomplex/la-et-hc-powerpuff-girls-20160401-story.html). Still I'm lacking just that. We have not gotten any introduction to the girls or what powers they have. They seem to expect everyone to know who everyone is. And I actually felt insulted by that when I read it. It's like they are stating that the girls had not character development in the original. Also to have a bigger variation of reoccurring characters would be neat. We didn't see that much of the main villains in the original, it was mostly Mojo causing mayhem all the time. I would have liked to see more other reoccurring villains in the original. I miss the butt-kicking. There has not yet been any impressive fight. What are the PPG without hiney wooping? (nonsensical jabbering follows. This section can be avoided if one wishes not to venture in my semi-philosophical mumbo jumbo) ..Like the mayor without pickles. Like the mayor without Ms. Bellum (harf harf). Like James Bond not being a monument of sexism. Like Happy Tree Friends without violence. Like Japanese stuff without weirdness. Like all your base are not belong to us. I could go on forever, or at least pretty long but I suppose this is not very interesting. The original seemed much more clever. The reasoning in the new series lacks depth and thought. And I actually wonder if they intentionally avoid making it too smart in an attempt to attract more viewers. If that is the case their attempt will fail. As a minor notice. I don't think the fact that I am an administrator shapes my view of it very much. I think I would have thought about the same had I not been an administrator, but I'm glad you ask. This is what I feel so far. I've seen all episodes prior to bye bye Bellum. I wonder how much was lost from my original comment. It was not of very much quantity, but I was pleased with the quality, and if this would not be the case for this comment I blame my lack of time. Also. I only found that prediction made by ImperfecXII. Was this mere coincidence or do you happen to be the same person?